The present invention pertains to a vane type compressor in general, and more particularly to sealing means provided between the vanes or blades of the compressor and the rotary piston through the slots of which the end portions of the vanes pass.
One of the vane type compressors of the type under discussion has been disclosed in German Patent No. 719,388. In the vane type compressor of the known patent sealing elements are arranged in through passages provided in the rotary piston of the compressor. These sealing elements are connected to the rotary piston by flexible, elastic connecting members. However, the sealing elements in all known instances rub against the outer surfaces of the vanes. Therefore neither the problem of proper sealing of the vanes nor the problem of wear which results therefrom can be optimally solved in operation of vane type compressors with the above discussed sealing means.